


Antropofagia

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist!Jon, Cannibalism, Creepy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Near Future, Web!Martin, also is it cannibalism when hes not technically human? hmmm, the cannibalism happens BEFORE jon enters the picture dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Antropófagoadjectiveman-eating ⧫ cannibalistic-In which Martinwasstarving, freaks out, and goes to have A Talk with his favorite archivist.





	Antropofagia

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey isnt cannibalism/eating human meat like, something more from The Flesh side?" I thought, a day after finishing writing the first draft of this fic. And the answer is perhaps! But I really wanted to write this ngl so here it is. Also? I wrote web!martin and archivist!jon but they're only halfway there
> 
> Its my first magnus archives fic!! I hope you enjoy it :) ! 
> 
> (antropofagia is the act of eating human meat, generally referred to animals who do so. Antropofagia and Cannibalism are different things but very much not mutually exclusive, ~~also english doesn't have a word for it sdhfgj heck, or at least one that sounds as cool~~ )

 The sound of teeth tearing apart the flesh filled his ears, and as trembling and conflicted as he was he kept on chewing, feeling a multitude of eyes surrounding him and silently cheering on him. (All except a pair, that only bared the most resigned understanding). He was doing good, he not only did as he was told but he managed to defend himself and lure down the guy to his... to their trap. He didn't quite like that method, still felt a bit uncomfortable being the spider.

 But he was good at it, they said, and they were right. That didn't mean he enjoyed it, he thought, as he sighed with his nose, mouth too busy cleaning the man's bone. He didn't like it, he affirmed as he felt full for the first time in a long while. He also didn't like the way he licked his lips and his fingers when it was all said and done, or the way he felt a heavy yet somehow comforting presence behind him. He felt it for a moment, the love of his God, and as the big and monstrous and beautiful spider launched forward he got up slowly. The torned off arm hanged on the side as the man's body was quickly wrapped in silk.

 And as his actions finally started to weigh in, Martin ran.

* * *

 By the time he reached the door he was panting, for both the sudden run and the tearless cry that possessed him after the first two blocks. He was shaking when Jon opened the door in the first knock, and went inside without a word.

 He wasn't sure how much time he spent on the couch, hunched forward and trying to quiet down his labored breathing, but when he looked up he saw Jon with a chamomile tea on his hands. His favorite. Martin moved to the side, leaving him a place to sit. He could hear in the silence of the house the million questions that were buzzing in Jon's head (the Archivist's head, he tried to separate).

 —You... you saw it, didn't you?

 —I saw it, yes. Martin, you... uh... —He looked up sheepishly to the way he pointed at his own chin, and only then he saw the bloody fingerprints he left on the poor teacup.

 —Oh! Oh, sorry, I'll-

 —It's no problem, just...

 —Yes, yes of course, I'll... yes —He stumbled his way to the bathroom, still considerably freaked out but much more at ease with the familiarity of the entire place. Water splashed on his hands and before he could properly clean himself his image on the mirror distracted him, and that was when he realized the state he was in. Dried blood covering half of his now ruined shirt, his chin and most of his face as well, tainting his mostly unkept facial hair with crimson red. There were a few cobwebs here and there as well, and he was sure he could see something shifting behind the thin layer of skin, but for better or worst he already grow used to that one.

 It was really a miracle how nobody noticed him like that tho, he thought.

 Perks of being a monster, he guessed.

 After he cleaned himself as much as he could he went back to the living room, momentarily confused at the absence of his -his what? his boyfriend? his lover? the somewhat priest of his old all-seeing god?- Jon, only to hear him calling him from the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, tea in hand, and eyes filled with questions that Martin knew that he was going to ask. But not right in that moment, and for that he was thankful.

 The tea cooled a little, but it wasn't enough for it to taste bad, and after a few minutes of drinking it in silence he took a deep breath and Jon asked, slowly.

 —What... Do you want to talk about it...?

 —...Yes... —He took a breath, reorganizing his whirly thoughts before talking—. I didn't, I didn't _want_  to do it, okay? They told me that I was going to need it, need to... eat, but I didn't think... —He swallowed—. And today... It happened. I just felt _weird_  the whole day, kinda, you know, _hungry_ , a bit dizzy if I'm being honest...—He dragged his sentence, remembering with a frown just how utterly famelic he felt the entire day, on one hand, and on the other the gory details of everything that happened afterwards, and feeling like it was too much. It was too much, those dark eyes that he loved so much were just too much.

 —Martin... —He didn't know if he realized his discomfort and decided to spare him for a bit, or if he knew that he would actually talk if he stopped watching him -he really... really wished it was the first one, although he knew he couldn't close his eyes, not now, after all that happened-, but either way he tentatively laid down his weight at Martin's side, and he wrapped his arms around him. It took him by surprise when he felt his cold hand on his cheek, and then smiled. Generally Jon wasn't the one who initiated physical contact, at least not anymore, which ment he was putting active effort in calming him down. That was nice.

 A few minutes passed where they shifted and laid on the bed, Jon's back pressed against Martin's chest while he held him closer with his arms. He couldn't help but remember the time Jon told him that cuddling with him was weird, as he always seemed to have more than two arms. He had laughed at the time, short and weak, because they both knew that was somewhat true. He buried his face on his black and grey-ish hair, closing his eyes and sighing, allowing himself to relax.

 —Martin. —He heard him say, and after a few seconds—. And what happened today?

 Martin shivered, feeling an odd yet familiar sensation. Jon was careful when he asked, with him -and only him- at least, but even then he could sense... hell, he could SEE the threads of the Beholding, conscious or not, wrapping around him.

 Right. The "statement".

 (His words came a bit easier, at least)

 —...I was starving, Jon. —He murmured, muffled against his hair and holding him just a tid tigher—. I didn't want to, but... I needed to. So when this guy tried to mug me I... did what I had to do. And when That happened, and They started talking and telling me what I needed to do... I did it.—He could feel the compelling heavy on his tongue, and he kept talking, closing on himself and around him— I opened his jacket, I took his arm and I sank my teeth into it. I... ate as much as I needed, and when I finished I left it there for... well, you know. _The rest_. —Mr. Spider, he thinks he heard him once call it.

 Silence washed over them for a few seconds as he played with Jon's hand, trying very hard in not to think of how good he felt after that, how full and content he felt, for both the _food_  and the entire web feeling proud of him. He didn't like thinking about it, not when he was with Jon.

 —...And then you came here.

 —And then I came here. With you. —He gave his hand a light squeeze, but felt pangs of shame as he kept talking, slowly—. I didn't want it, but I **craved**  it...

 —Hmm, I do know how that feels. —He heard from the other side, and he huffed a laugh.

 —Yeah, well, I miss those days when all I "craved" was to read a statement out loud and not, you know, eating human meat. —He winced at his own words. He knew it wasn't just that, he knew what the Beholding did to Jon, the utter compulsive and obsessive need to _know_ , to record, to observe. No matter the cost—. I'm sorry...

 —It's fine. —It sounded like he didn't have more questions to make, so Martin took it as a cue that that was the end of his so called statement -which wasn't, they both knew that, they both knew what would happen if it actually was- and relaxed against him. Part of him didn't even know why he was getting that worked up over it. It wasn't the worst that someone with his capabilities could do, and really, he did some awful things for The Eye and The Web as well before. At this point it wasn't even cannibalism, part of him thought, with something akin to Jon's voice. Can't be considered cannibalism, since they weren't humans anymore. He wasn't human.

 He thought he made peace with that fact, and maybe that was what irked him the wrong way. To be at peace with being a monster.

 —Although, —He heard him say—, I thought spiders liquified their food before eating it?

 He shouldn't have laughed, but it caught him by surprise.

 —Yes, well, I guess I haven't learned that trick yet.

 —What did it... What was it like...?

 —...Not unlike chicken. — _Lies._

 —...Did you-?

 —Jon. — _Yes._

 He stared at him from behind, knowing the sentiment would reach him quite clear.

 —I'm sorry.

 —It's fine.

 And with a sigh he knew Jon was finished. No more questions, at least for now. He felt his head buzzing, but he also felt him get closer to him, and with a smile he accommodated himself with his face on the nook of his neck. Jon was cold, and between the two Martin couldn't feel a heartbeat, but that was alright. With the meal and the run and him like that he felt like he could warm up both of them.

 Finally calmed down after the whole day he sighed against his neck, peppering it with kisses as he felt his hand tangle on his own hair. It was nice, to be that close to him after all that happened, and despite it all as well. That being said, as his chapped lips kissed him and his hand trailed his thin neck, certain images flashed on his mind and he wasn't sure how to react to them.

 —Um... Jon?

 —What?

—You... What... —He coughed—. What would you do if I... hypothetically, had a craving when I'm here with you? —The hand at his hair slowly stopped and he saw how he slightly turned to look at him—. _Hy-hypothetically_  of course, also don't worry, I'm... I'm full.

 The silence stretched between them, but before he could take it back Jon replied, tentatively.

 —Well... as long as it doesn't kill me... There are ways to not feel pain... —It took him a few seconds before slowly lowering his head again—. I guess a bite doesn't hurt.

  He really, really, couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips at the wording of it, while also thinking that, hypothetically, he would never hurt him. He would find a way of not hurting him. He was sure of it, after all, he had the entire web behind him. Silently and not so silently supporting him, and, he knew, they all wanted **him**  as much as he did. He was safe with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more of web!martin but if im being 100% honest my other two ideas are 1. a pre-web series of conversations between him and his pet tarantula (that? im sure someone wrote that already) and 2. the direct sequel of this, ft consensual cannibalism  
> so yeah... no...
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
